


Nightmares

by Cry_me_a_harmony



Category: SHINee
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 02:43:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11750406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cry_me_a_harmony/pseuds/Cry_me_a_harmony
Summary: Slow-waking nightmares were the worst, in Taemin's opinion.





	Nightmares

Slow-waking nightmares were the worst, in Taemin's opinion.

 

The smoother transition from the dream into reality left no room for that adrenaline rush that jolted you upright and starkly made you aware of the divide between imagination and wakefulness. And so, the feelings of dread carried through for longer and with more force in his mind as his eyes shot open in the dark.

 

He was breathing a bit heavily, heart pounding in his ears, and he felt a small drop of sweat form on the back of his neck before being absorbed by the pillow. He felt around to find the form next to him, more awake now but wary still that somehow he hadn't really been dreaming. He felt peaceful breathing under his hand before he even heard it, the silent room still pulsating in tandem with his beating heart in his ears when his hand found warmth and caused a stir in the other man, so light a sleeper. Having had his back turned, the other rolled onto his back, eyes closed and voice unable to form much more than a brief whisper.

 

"Y'okay baby?"

 

"Yeah..." he gulped. "Yeah I'm fine. Hey, can you come here, though?" Taemin called out, and as soon as he had said those words, Jonghyun was scooting over, hugging his waist and burying himself into his neck with a contented sigh as he let himself be held tight against Taemin's chest. Yet a worried tone was still present as he lifted his head a little.

 

"Are you sure you're okay?" His voice was squeaky and adorable, and Taemin kissed his forehead with a nod.

 

"Yeah, just a nightmare."

 

"Oh, baby, I'm sorry." Jonghyun's fingers instinctively gripped a bit harder on his shirt. "Wanna talk about it?"

 

Taemin shook his head.

 

"All that matters is that you're here and you're safe. Now rest, 'kay?" He pet Jonghyun's hair, a comfortable way to remind himself that he was there with him and any worry he had could be assuaged.

 

Jonghyun knew the kind of nightmare that originated that sort of need for reassurance. He rubbed small circles with his thumb on Taemin's back. A soft whisper reached Taemin's ears.

 

"I'm not going anywhere."


End file.
